The present disclosure relates to an information processing apparatus, an information processing method, and a program.
In recent years, digital video cameras, various portable electronic devices having moving image shooting function, and the like have been in widespread use, and anyone can easily shoot a video. For example, in events such as a wedding party and a sports day, there are many occasions where videos such as a moving image and a still image are shot by those who are present.
On the other hand, services of sharing a shot video are also in widespread use. For example, in JP 2007-249821A, there is suggested a content sharing system in which pieces of content automatically classified into different events based on position information and time information can be shared between users.